The Apprentice Night Club
by shiningpaw of sunnyclan
Summary: "PARTY TIME!" Shiningpaw yowled. The apprentices of SunnyClan and RainyClan are good friends- and what friends only want to meet once a moon at Gatherings? Every three sunrises, these apprentices meet at night for... well, you'll see. LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN! *laughs evilly* R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps!**

**This is my first fanfic, so no flames please. Wait- who am I kidding? Flame if you want, at least you're reviewing! If you want to read descriptions and personalities of Shiningpaw, Twilightpaw, Silentpaw, Burntpaw, Dramapaw, Owlpaw and Stripedpaw, they are on my profile. Hope you all like! I'll have the second chapter up ASAP :). Cookies to everyone that reviews, favorites, or follows! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

"PARTY TIME!" Shiningpaw yowled. Twilightpaw, Silentpaw, Burntpaw, Dramapaw, Owlpaw, and Stripedpaw dashed into the clearing.

"Whoopee!" Twilightpaw screeched as she zoomed around the roots of the Great Oak. "OMSC, I TOTALLY am Team Wolfpaw!"

"What's Team Wolfpaw?" Stripedpaw asked, twitching his whiskers at the jet black she-cat.

"You don't know what Team Wolfpaw is?" Dramapaw asked incredulously, then continued without waiting for an answer. "Well, there is this AWESOME tail the elders tell called Midnight. It's about this apprentice named Klutzpaw who is really clumsy but she's really pretty too, and there are these two super hot toms that are mooning over her- Bloodpaw and Wolfpaw. It's the most epic love tail evah!"

"ATTENTION!" Shiningpaw yowled again from her place on the Great Oak. "Okay, apprentices of Sunnyclan and Rainyclan, I am going to make sure everyone's here. We need to make sure there aren't any unexpected absences- one of us could've been caught on the way here! Alright, Sunnyclan first, you all know the drill. Silentpaw?"

"Here and excited!" Silentpaw meowed, jumping up and down.

"Dramapaw?"

"Hi!"

"Burntpaw?"

"Wouldn't miss a meeting for the world." The handsome russet tabby said.

"Now for Rainyclan. Twilightpaw?"

"Uh, duh!" She squealed.

"Owlpaw?"

"Hey Shiningpaw," The shy light brown she-cat mewed.

"Stripedpaw?"

"I'm here."

"And…. Spiritpaw?"

"Spiritpaw couldn't come. She got in trouble yesterday." Twilightpaw reported sadly. Spiritpaw was her best friend in Rainyclan.

"Alright, now let's do this thing!" Shiningpaw squealed, and paw-smacked…. THE HIDDEN BUTTON IN THE OAK TREE THAT FOR SOME REASON THE MOUSEBRAINED LEADERS NEVER SEE.

A big silver disco ball came down out of the Oak's leaves, shining brighter than the stars, and "Raise Your Tail" began to play.

"PARTY!" Shiningpaw shrieked again, and jumped down from the tree, landing on top of Burntpaw PURELY BY COINCIDENCE.

"Yeah, won't you come on and come on and RAISE. YOUR. TAIL!" The apprentices sang very loudly and very, very badly. "ALL MY UNDERCATS! WE WILL NEVAH BE, NEVAH BE, ANYTHING BUT LOUD. AND MOUSY MOUSY, DIRTY FOXDUNG FREAKS. WON'T YOU COME ON AND COME ON AND RAISE. YOUR. TAIL! YEAH, WON'T YOU COME ON AND COME ON AND RAISE. YOUR. TAIL!"

"TEAM BLOODPAW FOR THE WIN!" Silentpaw howled as she danced wildly around Stripedpaw. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at her.

"WHAT did you just say?" Twilightpaw said indignantly as Dramapaw stared at Silentpaw like she had grown a second head.

"Uh, Team Bloodpaw for the win! Duh!" Silentpaw meowed again.

"No, Team Wolfpaw!" Dramapaw shrieked.

"Team Bloodpaw!" Shiningpaw snapped back stepping forward.

"Wolfpaw!" yowled Twilightpaw.

"Bloodpaw is HOTTER!" Owlpaw screeched.

"Oh no," Burntpaw mewed to Stripedpaw as the pair of them watched the she-cats. "Here they go again."

"OMSC what is WRONG with you FREAKS?!" Dramapaw yowled angrily.

"Oh no you didn't sistah!" Silentpaw snarled.

"Who're you callin' freaks, Dramapaw? You bratty foxdung she-cat."

"RAINBOW SCHIST!" Owlpaw suddenly shrieked loudly. "OMSC RAINBOW SCHIST IS A THING!"

"Whaaat?" Twilightpaw asked her clanmate. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds AWESOME!" She proclaimed. "By the way, what does the fox say? I mean, we cannot understand foxes. So what do they say? I wanna know!"

All the apprentices stared at her for a minute. "I don't know. I mean really, what DO foxes say?" Shiningpaw finally asked.

"I don't know either. Google it!" Silentpaw suggested.

"No, use Firefox. Google is lame." Stripedpaw meowed.

"You take that back!" Silentpaw screeched and lunged at him. He shot up the Great Oak to crouch on a branch and look down, safely out of the way of Silentpaw's claws.

Dramapaw started laughing hysterically, rolling around in the grass. "You MOUSEBRAINS!" she finally gasped. "We're cats! We don't have Google or Firefox."

They all stared at her in horror. "Not- not even Bing?" Twilightpaw whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Not even Bing," Dramapaw replied solemnly. Twilightpaw started to wail, tears pouring out of her luminous violet eyes. Shiningpaw draped her tail around Twilightpaw's shoulders.

"There, there now," she soothed, leading the sobbing she-cat away from the others.

Silentpaw, Owlpaw, Dramapaw and Burntpaw stood there for a minute. "Well, what now?" Burntpaw finally asked. "Shiningpaw's comforting Twilightpaw and Stripedpaw's up in the tree."

"I'll come down if Silentpaw swears not to hurt me," Stripedpaw meowed, poking his head out from behind the leaves.

Silentpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, swishing her golden tail. "I don't feel like spilling blood at the moment anyway."

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Owlpaw suggested.

"Okay!" They chorused eagerly, and sat down in a circle.

"I'll start. Burntpaw, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He said confidently, meeting her challenging gaze.

"Ok," Owlpaw meowed, smirking. "I dare you to go up to Shiningpaw and start serenading her with Justpaw "Beaver"."

Burntpaw gulped. It was widely known that he was padding after Shiningpaw. "Ok….." he mewed resignedly, and went off through the trees after Shiningpaw and Twilightpaw."

"C'mon, let's watch!" Dramapaw mrrowed with laughter, and led the other apprentices after him, discreetly keeping their distance.

Burntpaw finally spotted Shiningpaw sitting next to Twilightpaw and padded over to them. "We were playing Truth or Dare so….."

"Is he allowed to tell her that?!" Owlpaw hissed angrily to Silentpaw.

"AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHH, AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOOO, AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHH, I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MIIIIINNNNEEEE." Burntpaw sang. Everyone stared at him because he was actually really good! Except the song part was horrible.

Shiningpaw looked amused, and Twilightpaw was laughing maniacally into some ferns. "Wow, you're pretty good. But next time, I'd pick a different song." She meowed teasingly.

"Awww!" Silentpaw and Dramapaw mewed in unison.

"OMSC! Look at the moon!" Owlpaw suddenly yowled.

Shiningpaw looked up at the sky. "Mousedung! We better get back to our Clans, now! See you guys in three sunrises at our next meeting!" she called behind her as she, Burntpaw, Dramapaw and Silentpaw ran off in the direction of Sunnyclan territory. Twilightpaw, Stripedpaw and Owlpaw headed towards their camp in Rainyclan territory, and the stars twinkled knowingly above the now empty clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**Thanks so much to Echotrail and Cloudbreeze for reviewing, and thanks to Cloudbreeze for also favoriting and following! I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much as the previous one, but here it is. I don't own Warriors by the way, I just 3 it ;). **

* * *

"I'M NEVER THAT FAR, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, AND BABY WE CAN MAKE THIS COME TRUUUUEE. WE'LL DO IT OUR WAY, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, CAUSE NO ONE ELSE CAN DO IT FOR YO-O-OU!" Twilightpaw and Spiritpaw sang.

All the other apprentices were staring at them. "What in StarClan are you guys singing?" Dramapaw asked finally.

"Oh, we're singing the SalmonCat theme song! SalmonCat is this totally awesome show we watched on an illegal pirated website! Whatever that means." Twilightpaw meowed excitedly.

Shiningpaw looked at her oddly. "But, well, we don't have any web browsers. Like we discussed last time?"

Twilightpaw widened her eyes. "We don't?" she asked, tears starting to pool in her eyes again. "Oh. Then I don't know how we watched it. Somehow…. we just DID."

"Okaaayyy then," Owlpaw mewed. "So, should we call roll now?"

"No, I can see that everyone's here," Shiningpaw meowed. "I'm going to go turn on the music." She scampered up the tree and pressed with her paw (*drum roll please*) THE HIDDEN BUTTON IN THE OAK TREE THAT FOR SOME REASON THE MOUSEBRAINED LEADERS NEVER SEE.

The big silver disco ball was lowered back through the leaves, and "Leaders" began to play.

"Yay, I love this song!" Silentpaw squealed happily, dancing around the tree roots. "AND EVERYBODY'S LIKE CRYSTAL MAYBACH STARLIGHT ON YOUR FRESH-KILL, SUNSHINE ISLANDS LONERS WITH A SIDE OF DILL, WE DON'T CARE… WE'RE TRAINING WITH DEAD CATS IN OUR DREAMS. BUT EVERYBODY'S LIKE CRYSTAL MAYBACH STARLIGHT ON YOUR FRESH-KILL, SUNSHINE ISLANDS LONERS WITH A SIDE OF DILL, WE DON'T CARE….. WE AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH YOUR LOVE AFFAIR."

The other apprentices joined in for the chorus, singing badly enough that a thrush fell out of a tree, dead. "AND WE'LL NEVER BE LEADERS, LEADERS, IT DON'T RUN IN OUR BLOOD. THAT KIND OF WORK JUST AIN'T FOR US. WE CRAVE A DIFFERENT KIND OF BUZZ. LET ME BE YOUR RULER, RULER, YOU CAN CALL ME QUEEN B. AND BABY I'LL RULE, I'LL RULE, I'LL RULE, I'LL RULE… LET ME LIVE THAT FANTASY."

"Ooh, free thrush!" Stripedpaw meowed, and dashed over to the dead of bird. He started ripping it into neat bites and gobbling them down, while the others watched in disgust.

"Eww, crow-food," Dramapaw said, making a face. "That's nasty."

Stripedpaw looked up. "It's only been dead for two seconds. It's not crow-food!"

"You didn't kill it. That makes it crow-food." Silentpaw pointed out.

"But crow-food is rotten," Burntpaw argued. "That thrush wasn't rotten."

"Does it matter?" Spiritpaw asked. "If he dies, good riddance."

"HEY!" Stripedpaw yowled.

"Alright, this is ridiculous," Owlpaw meowed, as Shiningpaw nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Hey, let's go back inside the tree!" she suggested, blue eyes sparkling.

"What if we get lost underground again?" Silentpaw asked.

"Then we will die and the clans will always wonder what happened to us. Now let's go!" Twilightpaw meowed, and dashed off towards the Great Oak. The other apprentices followed her, as she ran straight toward the trunk. Just as she was about the crash into the tree, she swerved and skidded through a small hole, just big enough for an apprentice to fit in, hidden in the shadows by the tree roots. They followed her in, Shiningpaw leading the way and Burntpaw bringing up the rear, creeping through the shadows of the tight tunnel.

"OMSC, this is JUST like when Klutzpaw and Pixiepaw had to go save Bloodpaw from that evil Clan, SecretClan, and they had to go underground to get to their camp," Twilightpaw squealed suddenly.

"OMSC, you're right! TOTALLY awesome!" Dramapaw mewed excitedly. "But it's still totally creepy."

"Come on, it's not THAT bad," Owlpaw meowed. "Besides, we always find the coolest stuff down here. Remember last time, when we found that room with starlight dancing through it even though there wasn't any light or anything? And the floor was as slick as ice? We had the BEST games of preystone there."

"Yeah, that was FUN!" Silentpaw remarked in remembrance. "I wonder what we'll find this time? As long as we can find our wait out…." She shuddered.

"Look! It's opening into a cave!" Twilightpaw yowled. All of the apprentices stared at the opening for a minute.

"It's really dark in there…. Even darker than it is now." Shiningpaw pointed out.

"I'll go check, and let you guys know if we should go in or run for our lives," Dramapaw suggested, and without waiting for an answer, pushed past the others and padded into the cavern.

"If she doesn't come back, do you think I can have her mentor? 'Cause Strikingclaw is a waaayy better fighter than Swallowflight," Silentpaw wondered. "Plus, she's the deputy."

Suddenly, Dramapaw shot out of the darkness, her blue eyes wide and her tail bushed up with fear. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She screeched, shooting past the other apprentices to dash down the tunnel, scraping her claws on the walls. Instantly everyone panicked, shoving each other and clawing their way through to flee from the tunnels. Finally, all the apprentices had skidded out of the opening by the roots, and lay panting on the grass.

"What…..what was it?" Shiningpaw asked, her sides heaving. Dramapaw had her eyes closed as she panted heavily. "I… I walked in, and pushed my way through some vines," she meowed, before her voice broke.

By now they were all staring at her in horror. "And?" Owlpaw finally asked, her eyes wide.

Dramapaw lay there for another moment before she meowed again. "And, they were playing….." The dusky she-cat screwed up her eyes in horror. "_Justpaw Beaver_."

Groans ran around the clearing. "Aww, come on! You made us RUN through all those tunnels just because they were playing a song?" Stripedpaw complained.

Dramapaw started laughing maniacally. "Actually it was just a big empty space, but I was bored so I made something up."

Seven very angry pairs of eyes fixated themselves on Dramapaw. "You did WHAT exactly?" Spiritpaw demanded, her tone dangerously soft. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, look at the moon! We better go, NOW, before we get caught. Must've been down in those tunnels for a long time, you're welcome! If it weren't for me, we'd still be down there and we'd probably be late. Alright, let's go, bye!" Dramapaw yowled behind her as she dashed towards SunnyClan's camp. "See you all next TIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!"

Twilightpaw turned to the others, her violet eyes gleaming mischievously. "Next time, we make her pay, alright?"

"Good idea," "Sure," "Fun!" Nice plan," The others chorused. Then Silentpaw looked up at the sky. "Foxdung, Dramapaw was right! We really better go!" she meowed, gesturing at the moon with her tail. "Plot at the Gathering tomorrow night!" They quickly raced off towards their camps, leaving the wind to straighten the grass that was flattened down into the shapes of cats.


End file.
